Like A Dream
by Nostalgic Glitter
Summary: James T. Kirk has always wanted a fairy tale ending. Slash, K/S One-shot.


**Title:** Like A Dream

**Rating:** T

**Description:** James T. Kirk has always wanted a fairy tale ending. Slash, K/S One-shot.

**Word Count:** 785

James T. Kirk has always wanted a fairy tale ending. He never told his brother or his stepfather this, because they both would have kicked his ass for being 'such a little girl'. He never told his mother this, because A., she was never around, and B., she probably would have ended up inadvertently ended up telling his stepfather, who would have ended up kicking his ass once she left. So, he has kept this secret to himself, always dreaming about the princesses from the stories written so many years ago. And he does dream about it, he has since he was six years old, except now, after the warm dreams about beauty and love and a general sense of happiness that he hasn't managed to achieve in real life, he wakes up in a cold sweat next to some girl he met when he was so drunk he couldn't see straight.

But then, finding something he's really good at, captaining the _Enterprise_, for the first time in his life he doesn't feel so utterly alone. Because people love him, and that's the most love he's gotten in his young life. And he loves what he's doing, because he is surrounded by people all the time. But pretty soon, the gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach returns, and he's feeling lonely again. Because he needs someone, a companion who understands him indefinitely and will never judge him, no matter what stupid thing he does next.

He finds that person in the most unexpected way. Spock. The half-Vulcan, half-human who tried to have him suspended from the Academy, tried to choke him to death, and sent him out on a dangerous ice planet alone. It all begins when they save the world together, starting with an innocent sense of camaraderie. And then, when Spock asks Kirk if he can be his first officer, and Kirk is flooded with a sense of illogical joy that the older man will be on this ship with him for the next five years, at least. He hasn't even given a second thought to what Spock Prime said, about how they're destined for so much more.

The first time they touch, it's almost literally electric. They both reach for a PADD from the pile, and Spock's long, slender fingers brush the top of Kirk's hand. It's like a current of energy being transferred. Both of their faces fly up in shock, and their eyes meet, chocolate brown on brilliant blue. Kirk swallows nervously, grabs his PADD, and flees, but he can feel Spock's intense gaze on him while they are all eating in the mess hall, Uhura carrying on a one-sided conversation next to him. That night, Spock asks Jim to play chess with him that night, and a new sort of friendship begins. They talk about almost everything, from literature to politics to the best planetary restaurants. They start spending all of their free time together, and everyone notices. Uhura confronts Spock one day, in front of everyone, and it turns into a long, blown out argument that goes on for hours. And at one o'clock in the morning, Spock shows up at Kirk's door looking utterly lost. Uhura's kicked him out of the quarters they were living in together. Of course the captain takes him in, noticing for the first time when Spock borrow a t-shirt and draw-string pajama bottoms how fit and lean he is, how perfectly the bottoms hang off his hips, and how well the shirt fits the contours of his chest. And then they're staring at each other, eyes pooling with feelings they haven't confronted. But something in Spock still ached from the fight with Uhura, because he had cared for her deeply, and Jim just holds him that night.

The next morning, they sit by each other for breakfast, Uhura glaring at them with swollen red eyes. Spock is bravely trying to not look at her, and Kirk can see the strain it's having in him. He captain tentatively reaches under the table and touches two fingers with Spock's own. He knows this is the Vulcan equivalent of a kiss. Spock stiffens at the contact, but then relaxes again, returning the gesture. It's the start of something beautiful, a relationship that will be told about for another millennium. Because Spock has found his t'hy'la, and James T. Kirk has found the person he needed all along. His soulmate. His fairytale ending.

_I enjoyed writing this. A lot. Tell me what you think?_


End file.
